Renesmee's Learning Experience
by stephj07
Summary: Takes place three months after BD. After waking from a dream Renesmee walks in on something she should never see, Now Edward and Bella are faced with the task of explaining the birds and the bee's to Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's Learning Experience

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Happiness. Blissfulness. Love. That's all I can say of my life right now. I have a loving husband, a beautiful healthy daughter. A great best friend and a wonderful family.

After the showdown with the Volturi a few months ago, our lives have been nothing but joy and happiness. My father visits almost on a regular basis, Jacob hangs around all the time and spends countless hours playing with Renesmee. I still haven't gotten used to the idea that Jacob will be my son-in-law someday but I'm working on it. I know Jacob will keep her safe and happy one day, but the truth is I don't want my baby to grow up. With her fast growth and her young mind so full of knowledge, I know that day will come much sooner then I am ready for. But I know, as I have experience with this, that Jacob will make her happy and someday, I'm going to have to let her go.

At this moment, my husband and I are sitting in our meadow watching while our daughter is running around catching butterflies. She's grown so much in the last three months. Her hair has grown down to her waist, her body is leaner and her limbs are longer. I continue to watch her play and smile when I hear that musical laugh when a butterfly lands on the tip of her nose.

Edward runs a hand down my arm; I'm leaning against him while I watch our daughter. It still amazes me that he chose me to spend the rest of eternity with.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me. I sigh contently "How happy I am that I have you and Nessie. She's grown so much. She looks more and more like you every day."

"She may look like me, but she still has those beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with." Edward says to me. I smile.

Renesmee runs up and jumps into my lap. "Momma did you see? The butterfly landed right on me!"

"I saw, baby," I smile down at her. Her excitement clearly shows on her face. Edward wraps his arms around the both of us and kisses the top of Nessie's head. He's happy that she's happy.

"Daddy did you see it? The butterfly was so pretty, its wings were blue and purple!"

"Yes, I did see. It was very pretty" He says with a smile. Renesmee leans down, rests her head on my shoulder, and I lift my hand to stroke her hair. It's getting pretty long, she's going to need a trim soon. I look up at the sky and see the clouds rolling in. It's going to rain soon. Big surprise there.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"When are we leaving?" I know she doesn't mean the meadow. After the non-battle with the Volturi, we decided that our time in Forks has run its course. We are set to leave next week for New Hampshire where Carlisle has been offered a good position as head surgeon of the hospital.

We have a wonderful house waiting for us there. Rosalie and Emmett will attend school along with Alice and Jasper. Edward and I have opted out in order to stay with Renesmee. Esme offered to stay with Nessie during the school hours of the college, but we want a little more time to be a family, so we've decided to stay out of school until Renesmee is the proper age of seven, when she has reached her full growth.

"Next week. We have to wait for the movers to come and bring our stuff to the new house," I tell her.

"Oh… I don't want to leave. I love it here. Can't we stay just a little while longer?" she asks me. I look down at her big brown eyes — she's giving me the puppy dog look. One she's clearly learned from Alice.

"It's time to move on, Ness." Edward says. "We've been here too long now and people are starting to notice that we aren't aging. And plus wouldn't you like to be able get out of the house now and then? You can't do that here. People would know something's different," Edward explains to her.

She sighs and leans her head back down on my shoulder. She loves this place. She loves Forks.

"I know, I just don't want to leave Grandpa. He'll be so lonely without us here."

"I know you're going to miss Grandpa. I will too. But he won't be alone, he still has Sue. She'll take care of him. Plus he'll come to visit us in our new home soon enough," I tell her. She nods her head in understanding.

Thunder crashes through the sky with a loud bang and surprises Nessie. She clings to me for a brief second before looking up into the sky. The clouds are a dark grey, a clear sign that rain is on its way.

Edward untangles his limbs from under us and stands to his full height. "It's going to rain any minute now, we should head back to the house before it starts." He reaches out his hand and I place mine in his and stand with Renesmee still clutched to me. I swing her around onto my back and she giggles.

All three of us shoot for the trees and run home. We make it there in five minutes. By the time we reach the front door of the main house the rain has begun to pour. We enter the house and Esme greets us at the door. Renesmee jumps down and runs over to her grandmother and jumps right into her arms.

"How was the meadow? Did you have a lovely time?" Esme asks. Nessie lifts her hand to Esme's face and shows her all that she did today. Esme smiles at what she is being shown.

"Yes, what a beautiful butterfly that was. I'm glad you had a good time." She kisses Nessie's nose and walks into the living room where Emmett is watching some sports channel. We follow them and sit down.

"I made some chocolate cookies for you, they're on the cooling rack now" Esme says, to which Nessie lights up. If there is one human food Nessie will eat, it's chocolate chip cookies. I blame Jacob for that one. I wish she would eat something a little bit more healthy but she won't budge. She's stubborn like her father.

I hear a thumping along with the sound of four huge paws hitting the ground outside and know that Jacob has arrived for his daily play date with Renesmee. I wonder what's on the agenda for today? Yesterday Nessie dressed Jake up in a dress and put makeup on his face. He didn't even complain. Two more minutes and Jacob walks in, shakes the water from his head and strolls into the living room and plops down right next to Edward and me.

"JAKE!" Renesmee screams and leaps out of Esme's arms and runs right for Jake. His face lights up when she jumps onto his lap and gives him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Nessie. How was your day?" Nessie shows him her day and Jake smiles. He looks over to me "Oh, hi Bella, didn't see you there."

"Hi Jake. How's the pack? How's Seth doing with school?" After everything with the Volturi, Jake pretty much ordered Seth back into school.

"He's doing really well. He's having a little trouble with his American history, but other than that he's alright. Quil took Clair to the zoo the other day. She had a blast. Embry is good. He's working on getting his license. He wants to drive so bad, and Leah is, well Leah."

"If Seth is having trouble, I'll be more then happy to help him out," Edward says.

"I'll let him know" Jacob replies. At this point Renesmee has passed out on Jake's lap and has his shirt curled around her little fist. Jake looks down and watches her sleep.

"Oh great, the dog is here. Haven't we kicked you out yet?" Rosalie says as she walks down the stairs.

"Hey Rosalie. What do you call 20 blondes in a freezer? Frosted flakes!" Rosalie just rolls her eyes and glides over to Emmett and sits down. They cuddle on the couch and watch TV. Rosalie and Jacob's relationship hasn't improved much in the last few months. They still like to insult each other. Rose is more bitter now because Jake is coming with us to New Hampshire and will be inhabiting the entire basement of the new house. The Cullens spared no expense in furnishing Jacob's new apartment in the most luxurious style.

We decided to have Jake come along because we knew how painful the separation would be not only for him, but for Renesmee as well. We've all seen what being away from their imprintee could do from the time that Quil had to spend away from Clair for an entire two weeks so she and her mother could visit her grandfather in Oregon. It was almost devastating for him, and if just two weeks could do that to him, I couldn't imagine what an entire month, let alone an entire year, would do to Jacob.

So we talked it out with Jacob and Carlisle, and we've agreed that Jake would come with us, along with Leah, but she will be living in an entirely different house than the rest of us. Seth will be staying behind with Sue to finish up school, and if he wishes to rejoin Jake's pack, he can once he graduates.

Embry will also be staying behind for the sake of his mother; though he loves being with Jake and his pack, he can't stand the thought of leaving his mother behind.

Billy wasn't too happy about Jake moving away but he understands that he can't be away from Renesmee and wishes him happiness. Plus, Billy won't be completely alone, now that Jake's sister Rachel is staying behind to be with Paul, and Charlie and Sue will still be here as well. Billy will have plenty of company.

Emmett's loud laugh brings me out of my thoughts. I guess he changed the channel to a comedy.

"Emmett, could you be any louder? Renesmee is sleeping." Edward grits out. He's still protective of her, even if it's over her sleeping. Emmett mumbles an apology and continues to watch his show. I look out the window to see that it's quite dark outside. How long have we been sitting here? I always seem to lose track of the time. I look at the clock on the wall above the couch and see that's its 6:00. Time for Nessie's human dinner and then off to the cabin for some family time and then bed for Renesmee.

After dinner and a few goodbyes to the family, Edward and I each take a hold of Nessie's hands and head for the door. Jacob, who stayed for another one of Esme's fabulous meals, stops us.

"Hey, guys can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jake, what's up?" I say.

"Well, tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day, for a little while at least, and I wanted to know if I could take Ness to the beach. Quil and Clair will be there too." Jake sounds nervous. Probably because we've never let Nessie out of our sights. I look to Edward to see what he thinks about the idea. He's in thought. "I don't see a problem with it Jake. As long as Bella is okay with it then you are more than welcome to take Nessie to the beach," Edward says. He looks to me for my answer.

"Of course, Jake. What time tomorrow should we have her ready?" Jake lights up with excitement. "By ten, if that's okay with you?" The rain is supposed to come in by three tomorrow, and I want to have as much time with her as I can" Jacob says.

"We'll have her dressed and ready to go by ten tomorrow. See you tomorrow Jake," I say to him. Jacob leans down to Nessie's height to talk to her. "Would you like to go to the beach with me tomorrow Nessie? It'll be really fun" he says.

"Yes! I've never been to the beach before! Can we go swimming too?" Renesmee asks excitedly.

"Of course we can, what's a trip to the beach without swimming? I'll be here at ten to pick you up, okay?" Nessie shakes her head enthusiastically and hugs Jacob.

"Okay little missy, it's time to go home. You need a bath and then it's time for story time and then off to bed. Good night everybody," I say, and the family says their goodnights one more time and then the three of us walk out the door and run for home.

After getting Renesmee bathed and then ready for the night, Edward and I tuck her in bed and kiss her good night. She snuggles under her blanket with a smile on her face and falls asleep.

Out in the hallway Edward grabs my waist and pulls me to him. He starts to kiss my neck and I lean my head to the side to give him better access.

"Alone at last. What should we do now?" he says to me. I sigh and run my hand through his tousled hair and kiss down his jaw and end with a peck to the corner of his mouth.

"I think you have the right idea. Nessie's asleep and won't be up for a few hours. Let's go to bed." Edward lifts me up into his arms and carries me off to our room. I giggle the entire way.

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's POV **

My eyes flutter open and I smile at the memory of the dream I just woke up from. Jake and I were running around and he was in his wolf form and we were playing tag. Momma and Daddy were watching and kissing like they always do. There was this beautiful waterfall in my dream with mermaids and sparkly water. I wanted to show Mommy and Daddy, so I get out of bed and stretch, yawn, and sigh. Usually Momma and Daddy come in right when I wake up, but today they aren't here. Confused, I walk to my door and peek out. They aren't outside the door so I walk into the living room to see if they are cuddled on the couch.

Nope, not there either. Kitchen? Nope. Hmm. Maybe they're not out of bed yet. I walk to my parents' room, and the door is cracked open. I am just about to open it when I hear a strange noise. _What is that?_ It sounds like Momma, only she's not talking, she's making a weird noise, and so is Daddy. Momma is getting louder. _What are they doing?_ Curious, I open the door and stop, shocked at what I see.

Daddy is on top of Mommy and she's really making noise now. It looks like Daddy is hurting her! Can't he see that he is? _Why are they naked?_ Momma starts yelling Daddy's name but he's not stopping, he's still hurting her! I can't take it.

"Daddy Stop! Why are you hurting Mommy!" I scream at him. Daddy stops instantly and turns his head.

"Damn it! Renesmee get out of here! Now!" Daddy yells at me. "Oh god!" Mommy yells. Tears well up in my eyes. I'm so confused.

"Why are you hurting Mommy?" I ask. "I'm not hurtin— Get out Now!" he yells at me again. Tears stream down my face.

"I hate you!" I yell at him and run from the room, down the hall, and out the door. I run as fast as my little legs can carry me all the way to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I can't get the image of Daddy hurting Mommy out of my head, and then Daddy yelling at me. It doesn't make any sense. Why would Daddy hurt Mommy? They're always kissing and cuddling.

I make it to the house and run up the steps and run through the door and right into Grandma's arms.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Grandma asks worriedly. I can do nothing but cry into her shirt.

**Bella's POV **

Did that just happen? Did Renesmee just see me and Edward in an intimate way? I didn't even hear her come in. Edward is cursing while he gets up and searches for his clothes.

"I can't believe that just happened. And then I yelled at her!" Edward sits down at the foot of the bed. I scoot behind him and wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean to yell at her. We were both surprised. How come you didn't hear her come in?" I ask.

"I was a little distracted, if you didn't notice." He sighs and puts his head in his hands. I get up and dress myself for the day. "C'mon Edward, we have to go find her. She ran away pretty upset, and I'm sure she has lots of questions." Just then my phone starts to ring. I quickly grab it. It's Esme.

"Hi Esme–"

"_Bella, what's happened? Renesmee is over here crying and she won't say a word. She's really upset right now." _

"We'll be right over Esme, just a little misunderstanding," I say. We hang up and I take Edward's hand. "Come on, that was Esme. Renesmee is at the house. She really needs us right now." We set off for the main house.

When we get there I can hear Renesmee crying from just outside. She really is upset. We enter the house and see her and Esme sitting on the couch. Esme is rocking Nessie back and forth while she sits in her lap. She looks up when we walk in.

"Oh, you're here. Nessie, your parents are here. Come on, sweetie," Esme begins to get up, but Renesmee stops her. "No! I don't want to see Daddy! He was hurting Mommy! And he yelled at me! I hate him!" she cried out.

Esme looks at us in confusion. "Renesmee kind of walked in on us this morning while we…ya know" I say, and if I could still blush, my face would be as red as a tomato right now. Esme nods her head in understanding. I can see that she is trying to hold back a smile. Maybe even a laugh. Great.

I walk over to Esme and Nessie, and kneel down and rub my hand over Nessie's back.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm right here. Come talk to me okay?" I say gently. Renesmee turns her head and looks at me. I smile. "Hey, baby." She looks at me and then over to Edward and then turns her head back to bury her face into Esme's shirt.

"Nessie, sweetie, It's not what you think. Daddy wasn't hurting me. Okay?" Nessie turns and looks at me again. Edward walks over to us and kneels down beside me and looks Renesmee right in the eye and talks gently but intently to her.

"Renesmee, I would never hurt your mother. I love her too much. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. You just surprised us is all. I love you." Renesmee takes a deep but shaky breath.

"If you weren't hurting Mommy, then what were you doing to her?" She asks.

Esme speaks up. "Uh, why don't I go into the other room and let you three talk," she says and sets Nessie down on the couch, gets up and walks to another part of the house. I hope that no one else is here, or if they are that they are all still occupied with their own private activities.

I look to Edward and he looks back at me. I'm lost for what to do. How do we explain to our seven-month-old daughter exactly what we were doing this morning? Renesmee looks at us with wonder. She's waiting for the answer.

I sigh and begin. "Sweetie, what your father and I were doing…when you saw us this morning… We were doing what grownups do to show each other that they love each other–"

"What _married_?" Edward cuts in. I roll my eyes at him.

"What grownups do when they love each other," I continue. "It's a special act that expresses our feelings for one other. Do you understand?"

"But then why was Mommy screaming?" Renesmee just had to ask that question.

Edward sighs, I rub his arm as he tries his hand at this. "Renesmee, what we were doing. It's an act that… when you do it, it feels — God I can't do this! She's too young!" Edward says, his voice rising an octave. Nessie shrinks back a little, startled by her father's outburst.

"No, baby, I'm not mad you. I'm just frustrated. This isn't exactly the easiest thing to explain to a child," he says to her. I get up and sit next to Nessie and lift her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her. Edward pulls me to him so he can wrap his arms around both of his girls.

"I just want to understand. It looked like you were hurting Mommy and she was really loud." Oh god, why did she have to say that! I hope to god that Emmett isn't around to hear this. I take her face gently in my hands and speak calmly.

"Nessie, we are going to try to explain this to you in the best way that we can. Okay? What your Daddy and I were doing was something really personal and private and special."

"Well, what were you doing?"

I take an unneeded breath and answer her. "We were making love."

"Making love? But I thought you and Daddy already loved each other."

"We do Renesmee," Edward explains. "But I was showing your mother that I love her with my actions. It's an act that someday you will understand."

"Okay, but why was Mommy screaming? And why did it look like you were hurting her?"

"Sweetie," I say, "I can assure you, Daddy wasn't hurting me. I don't know how to explain this to you because you are still so young."

"Renesmee, there are three different reasons why people make love. The first reason, the reason why your mother and I do it, is because we love each other, so we show each other that love by making love. The other reason why…" Edward trails off. I guess it's my turn to talk again.

"The second reason why, is because it's quite pleasurable." I say.

Renesmee looks at me, confused again. "Pleasurable. What do you mean?" I sigh. How to explain this part?

"Well, it feels good. Really good," I say, "and because it feels good, people do it. They like to make love for the pleasures it brings. Both physically and emotionally."

"So that's why you were screaming? Because it felt good?" Nessie asks. If I could blush, I would.

"Yes, that's why I was screaming. Because it felt good," I say quickly.

"But Daddy wasn't screaming, did it feel good for him too?"

I look to Edward with a quirked eyebrow and I wait for his answer. "Uh, Yes. It did. It did. Okay. I'm just not as loud as Mommy." I slap his arm and he chuckles.

"Okay, I think I get it now. So you and Daddy love each other so you express that by making love which feels really good and that's why you were screaming, and Daddy wasn't hurting you," she says.

"That's right," Edward says. " I would never hurt your mother. Or you for that matter, and I would like to apologize for yelling at you. It's just that you surprised me and your mother and I panicked. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Daddy. And I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I didn't mean it," Renesmee says.

"I know you didn't, baby. Come here." He lifts Renesmee from my lap and sets her in his. He wraps her up in a big hug. "Are we good now?" He asks her.

"Yeah, we're good. Oh, wait! You only gave me two reasons for why grownups make love. What's the other one?" Edward and I sigh at the same time. I thought she was going to drop the subject, but I guess not. I look at Edward "You want to take this one?" I ask him.

"I suppose. Baby, the other reason why, is to make babies," he tells her. She looks up at him, confused yet again. "How does that make babies?" Edward sighs and leans back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we should get Carlisle in here to explain that part."

"No Edward, we're her parents. This question was bound to come up, and I think it's only fair that we explain it to her." Edward sighs again. "Fine, but you're explaining it to her. I'm all burned out."

"Fine" I sigh and look down at Renesmee once more to make sure I have her attention because I'm only going to explain this once.

"Okay, Renesmee," I start again — how do I explain this to a child? I mean, do I give her the specifics? I rack my brain, trying to think back to when I got the birds and the bees talk. I remember Charlie's attempt at it and how that just embarrassed the both of us.

I think back to my fuzzy human memory of Renee giving me this talk when I was 8. I remember her being quite specific in her explanations. Well, Renesmee is going to learn about it sooner or later, may as well be now and by her parents.

"Sweetie, you know how you have a…" I thought of the best way to say this word — 'vagina' sounds too adult for her. She wouldn't get any of the slang I remembered hearing about in school. Okay, here's a good word. "Pee-pee? The place that you pee out of?"

"Oh god!" Edward whines into his hands.

"Edward, would you like to be excused from this conversation?" I ask.

"Yes please," he replies quickly.

"Okay fine, you're excused."

He sighs and gets up, kisses both mine and Nessie's heads and walks out the back door. The big baby, he can make a baby but he can't explain it to the child?

"Okay, now where were we?"

"The pee-pee," Renesmee answers for me.

"Right… The pee-pee. Okay, so you know how you have a pee-pee, well I have one too."

"But you don't go pee like I do," Renesmee informs me.

"No, I don't, but when I was human I used to, but that's not really the point of this conversation, sweetie." She nods her head. "Okay, so all women, whether it be vampire or human have pee-pees and men they have…uh…a umm, penis." There's no appropriate substitute word for it, so we're just going to have to use that for now. "So the man, he…" This is hard. "He sticks the penis into the woman's pee-pee."

Renesmee gasps, wide eyed. "Why? Does it hurt?" she asks.

"For the first time, yes sometimes it does hurt. And the reason why is the same reason why people make love, because it feels good," I tell her. "Oh" she replies.

"So when the man…does that, and he does it enough times…he um…he shoots these little cells that look like tadpoles out of his…penis, inside the woman and they swim inside of her to an egg, and the first one who can crack the egg and get inside, fertilizes the egg and then the baby is made."

Renesmee looks at me with wonder. I can only imagine what she's thinking right now. "Does that make sense to you at all?" I ask her.

"So what happens when the baby is made?" she asks.

"Well, the baby usually takes nine months to grow inside the mommy until he's big enough to be born," I tell her.

"Where does the baby grow inside the mommy?"

"Inside her tummy. Remember when you were inside my tummy? And Daddy and Jake had to get you out?" She nods her head yes. "Well, you were big and strong enough to come out, so Daddy and Jake helped get you out." She sits and ponders this information.

"So Daddy stuck his penis inside of you and shot out tadpoles and made me?" She waits for my response.

"Yes that's exactly it. That's how you were made." I hope we can wrap this conversation up soon. Jacob will be here in a few minutes and I don't want him to hear this. It'd be too weird.

"So does that mean you are going to have another baby in your tummy? Because you and Daddy make love a lot." What? How does she know that?

"How do you know that?" I ask her. "Well, now I know what you and Daddy do in your room when I'm sleeping, and you like to make a lot of noises in there. It kind of makes sense now," she tells me. "So will you have a baby in your tummy now?"

I may as well explain this too. "No, I won't have a baby in my tummy. Now that I'm not human anymore, the tadpoles don't work on my eggs anymore, so a baby can't be made." I hope that covers it. I hear a car turn off the highway and down the gravel road towards the house — Jacob must be almost here. Finally!

"Sweetie, I think Jacob is almost here. Why don't we go back home and get you ready for the beach?" She jumps off the couch excitedly.

"Yay! Jake! The beach!"

Just then Edward walks back in the room with some clothes and a backpack for Renesmee. "How'd it go?" he asks me.

"It went well. Let's hope I covered everything," I tell him.

"I'm sure you did. You're an amazing mother, Bella." He lifts my chin and gives me a small kiss on the lips. Renesmee makes a gagging sound.

"Oh stop it, you," I tell her. "Here, come get dressed before Jacob gets to the door." I hurriedly get Renesmee ready and all set for her day with Jacob. Just then Jacob makes it to the door, and Edward is already there greeting him. He steps in the door and Renesmee runs toward him. Jacob with a big grin stretches his arms out and catches her mid leap.

"I missed you Nessie. How did you sleep? Any cool dreams?" Nessie nods her head excitedly and touches his cheek. Showing him a dream, I presume. Jacob, with nothing but a smile on his face watches patiently for her vision to end. He's so good with her. I know that she's in the right hands.

And then Jacob's face changes.

"NO RENSMEE!" Edward yells suddenly.

"Whoa! Uh, wow. Umm," Jacob stumbles over his words. Edward is pinching his nose again.

"What? What did she show you?" I ask, confused by both Edward and Jakes reactions.

"I showed him what happened this morning, too." Renesmee says with a smile.

"Oh, god! Please tell me she didn't!" I say to Edward, clutching his arm.

"She did," is all he says. Great. Jacob, my best friend and former admirer has just witnessed my husband and I being intimate.

"Uh, Yeah Nessie I don't think you were supposed to show me that. That's private," Jacob says to her, his face slightly blushing.

"Okay! Time to go to the beach. Jacob, bring her back before the rain hits, please," I tell him. I can't quite make eye contact with him, it's too awkward. I lean in and kiss Nessie on the cheek. "Be good and have fun. And when you get home, we're going to have a little talk about privacy. Okay?"

Nessie nods her head. Jacob leans into me and whispers "Don't worry about it, Bells. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Jacob, now go. I'm dying internally right now so please spare me and just leave already." Jacob laughs and walks Nessie out the door. I turn towards Edward and take his hand.

Jacob pops his head back in the door. "By the way Edward, nice work. I can see she's a screamer!" he laughs, and quickly pops his head back outside.

"Jacob Black, I am going to kill you when you get back!" I yell back at him. His laugh escalates and I pick up the nearest thing, which happens to be a picture frame, and chuck it at him. I hear an 'Ow!' and am greatly satisfied.

"Come on Love, let's go finish what we were so rudely interrupted from." He doesn't let me answer, he sweeps me off my feet, dashes for the door and out into the trees, and off to our little home in the woods.

_**The End **_

**Please Review**

**Of course I don't own Twilight.**

**I just like making up my own stories with the character. This story took a while to write and I have to give credit to WolfGrrrl4Jacob. She proof read and fixed all of my horrible mistakes and this story would have never been as awesome as it is now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel is up. Please check my profile for 'A Day With Jake'


End file.
